Shouldn't I Be Less In Love with You?
by jijixiaxvi
Summary: Zen wonders how life can be so perfect with MC. He starts to wonder if he's just being silly.


It was her hair, man. I swear to God, that hair will be the end of me.

I love the way she puts it up when she's about to cook or do the dishes. I love the way she plays with it when she's deep in though. I even love the way she tugs at it during moments of exasperation. Right now, it covers half her face as her steady breathing makes some of the strands flutter messily upon her nose.

Then, there are her eyes. They rest on her face like two perfectly shaped almonds. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, both glistening and bright. Her eyes are so transparent, as she is. It's very easy to tell how she's feeling based on how much her eyes glowed and glinted, if they are open at all. They are closed now with no intention of opening any time soon. I start to wonder what she could be seeing in her dreams. I ardently wish that it's me.

Her nose is probably the cutest thing in existence. It crinkles when she laughs, flares when she's angry. I even think her nose is cute when she sneezes because of her cat allergy, an allergy we both share. She has a habit of touching the tip of her nose when she lies. It makes her a bad liar, but she's adorable that way.

There's also… her lips. My God, I could kiss those lips all day and all night.

I still remember the very first time I kissed those lips. It was the night when I saved her from that mysterious attacker in Rika's apartment. That was the first time I have ever laid eyes on her. Not really the most favorable of circumstances, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

She was trembling, hanging onto my wrist, silently pleading for me to not leave her alone. I was at a loss. All I could do was profess my love for her and, yes, make her feel that love through our first kiss.

Oh, that kiss. It was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Her soft lips on my undeserving ones. It was like taking an unpermitted sip from the bottle of the Elixir of Life. It was gentle, my way of caressing her soul into a peaceful state. Her trembling gradually stopped as I held her close, as I felt her breathe, as I combed my fingers through her hair.

Right now, those lips are closed. Pulled up in a lazy smile. She must be dreaming of something good.

…and suddenly they open.

"Zen, I know you're staring at me while I pretend to be sleeping." She started to say, giggling.

"Mmmm," I inched closer to bed, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Why did you leave me alone on the bed?" She asked, her eyes fluttering half-open.

"I didn't _leave_ you," I said, with emphasis, as I slid back onto the bed beside her,"I let you sleep in."

"You smell of breakfast." She noted as she buried her face in my chest.

"Kettle's on the stove, babe, in case you wanted tea," I told her as I planted a chaste kiss on the crown of her head, "I also made some coffee, in case you wanted some."

She reluctantly broke out of my embrace to sit up on the side of the bed. She stretched with a grunt. She straightened out the oversized t-shirt she was wearing to bed and walked out of the bedroom, with me in tow.

She leaves the side of her bed unmade, which she will eventually fix up after she's had some food and coffee in her system.

She gets to the kitchen first. She reaches over the counter to get her Sailor Moon mug and I get a good show of her butt and her thighs. They were nowhere near perfect, but they were mine.

 _Damn, those look nice._ I remembered thinking to myself.

"I still can't get over how adorable this mug is, Zen," She turned to me with a smile, "Best gift idea ever."

 _That smile. I live for that smile._

"So… what are we having for breakfast…" she headed for the cabinets but stopped as she noticed the used pots and pans on the stove. "You… made breakfast?" A playful laugh escaped her lips.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you." I said.

"Awww," She replied with a pout, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I _might_ have gone a little crazy over what we'll have for breakfast," I strode closer to her, "There's corned beef hash on the counter, honey pork fillet on the stove, and there's enough waffle batter for the two of us…"

"Waffles!" Your beautiful eyes rounded out in glee with a shine, "Did you put-?"

"Yes, I put blueberries in it," I replied, proudly, "I know how much you like them."

"Best husband ever." She turned and kissed me on the cheeks. She moved towards the waffle maker, put her hair up in a lazy bun, and started ladling some batter onto the hot pans.

She continued, "Why the sudden breakfast surprise though, Zen?"

"Is it bad that I want to dote on my wife every once in a while?" I hugged her from behind as she closed the waffle maker on itself. I buried my face in the hollow of her neck.

I loved the way she smelled. She smelled of orange zest and strawberries, with a light whiff of jasmine. I couldn't help but cherish every breath I take when I'm close to her skin like this.

"Mmmm," She leaned into me and cooed. I looked up at her and she was making _that_ face.

 _That face, oh dear lord._ I thought to myself. She makes that face when she's blissfully happy. Her eyes roll back, lids heavy and she bites her lower lip at the side, trying to stifle a wide grin. That face. That face gets me every single time.

"Well, love," She starts to speak, "You can sit by the dining table while I get these done, okay?" She points to the waffle maker.

"Sure." I give her a kiss on the neck and she giggles and says that it tickles. I head on over to one of the seats and sit down. From where I'm seated, I get a clear view of her profile from the kitchen. She is humming to herself while waiting for the waffles to cook. She occasionally takes a sip of coffee from her Sailor Moon mug. I think to myself, _I'll never get tired of watching her do the most trivial things. She's so beautiful to me, it hurts. She's like the sun, shining so bright… but she's_ my _sun, my star. I should be so lucky that she shines for me._

I got so lost in my thoughts that I totally don't see her coming my way with a cup of hot tea in her hands.

She snaps me awake, "Zen… ZEN!"

"Huh?"

"You were… daydreaming?" She smiles at me. She doesn't give me time to answer, "Here. I put some hot ginger tea in there. It's going to do wonders for your voice."

"Thanks for looking out for me, babe." I say as she put the cup of tea in my hands.

"Well, you did make breakfast, so I have to be extra nice to you today," She smiles.

 _That smile. That one you just did. That smile makes everything worth the effort_. I think to myself.

"You know I'll do anything for you, babe." I tell her before she makes her way back to the kitchen.

"Babe," She mimics as she ladles another batch onto the waffle maker, a wide grin plastered on her face

 _Does your heart still race when I call you that?_ I wonder, _I know mine still does. My mind soars high every time I say it, and when you smile because of it… hot damn, I can cross oceans and move mountains. That's awfully cheesy and corny, I know, but I can't help it. I get these tingles when I call you these pet names. Guessing by the look on your face, I think you feel it too._

I start to wonder if I am being silly. Given all the time that's passed—2 years to be exact—shouldn't it start to feel silly, the way we feel about each other? Other people certainly don't last this long in their relationships, given that we've only had 2 brief years as of yet. Given the industry I am in, we are a statistical anomaly. After all this time, shouldn't I start getting bored with the routine and start losing that loving, almost awfully so, feeling? Shouldn't you start complaining that I dote on you too much, or that you find me too clingy? Shouldn't these feelings wane, and our hearts—you know—wander?

Shouldn't I be less in love with you?

"The waffles are ready, love!" You announced gleefully as you put my plate in front of me. The waffles were in the shape of a heart with blueberries and whip cream on top, "Bon apetit," You said as you placed a kiss on my forehead. You took your seat beside me and smiled at me.

"Hey Zen…?"

"Hmm?" I turned to her.

"I love you," She said as she blushed, and started poking at her waffles.

With that, I got my answer.


End file.
